Red Book of Destiny
by AnimeandFanficLover
Summary: Edward and Alphonse comes across a strange, energetic, amnesiac girl with a mysterious red book in the middle of the desert. Suddenly, they found themselves attacked by other people carrying around the same type of book. Trapped in an unknown battle royal, what would Ed do? Let the 100 demon battle for kingship begin! Who would be crowned king of the Demon World? FMA Demon Battle.


**(A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm back with a new fanfic in the making. Recently, I just rewatched Gash Bell and reread the manga, and was reminded of my childhood. So, I decided to make this crossover story. Basically, the Elric brothers, while still on their journey for the Philosopher's Stone, encounter a mysterious girl with a red book. And now, they are locked into a whole new battle like never before as their destiny intertwines with the little, amnesiac girl. Enjoy! I do **_**not**_** own Fullmetal Alchemist or Gash Bell.)**

* * *

A Mysterious Girl in the Desert

"This desert is complete crap!" a short, blonde boy complained. He wore mostly black leather clothes and long, red overcoat. His long, blonde hair was tied into a singular braid. His face was dripping with sweat due to the burning heat of the sun.

"This wouldn't be happening, if you didn't scare off the cab driver, brother," a seven feet tall suit of armor chastised him.

"It's not my fault," he grumbled. "He called me short."

"That's what you get for trying to boost your own ego, Ed," the suit of armor retorted.

"Shut up, Al!" Ed yelled back, bitingly.

They've been walking through this treacherous desert for hours, and it doesn't seem like they were any closer to their destination. The two were headed towards a place called Liore. There was supposed to be a priest there that could perform 'miracles'. The brothers were suspicious that the so called miracle performing priest was really using some sort of special alchemy. They were on their way to Liore to investigate this mystery.

If only they weren't stuck in this damn, godforsaken desert! Who's bright idea was it to build a town in the middle of a barren, sandy wasteland?

"Sand... Sand… Sand… There's nothing but sand," the blonde boy groaned, miserably. "If there was some grass, I could turn it into bread. _I'm starving_!"

Edward wasn't walking at this point. He was trudging his feet through the thousands of grains of sand. He was too tired to left his legs anymore. With every trudge, Ed could feel the inside of boots become more and more grainy. It was an unpleasant feeling, but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted out of this fucking heat death of a desert!

Ed let out a startled yelp when his feet tripped over something sticking out of the ground.

"Brother! You okay?" Al exclaimed worriedly.

"The hell?" he muttered grumpily, rubbing the injured side of his head. His mood became even more sour. He glared at the space he tripped, only for his brows to furrow in confusion when he saw a pair of legs protruding from the sand and not much else. "What's that?"

"It's a person, brother!" Al gasped. Someone's buried under here!" He started frantically scooping out the dirt away buried figured. "Brother, help me!"

Ed grumbled underneath his breath. Oh, great. Manual labor. Just what he needed. Exerting himself more under the blazing sun. What kind of idiot buries himself in sand anyway?

After hours of kicking and scooping away sand, much to their surprise, it wasn't a grown adult hidden under there, but a child. A small child that couldn't be no more than six years old by the looks of it. What was a child doing in the middle of a desert?

The brothers finally got a good glimpse of what the girl looked like. She was very young. That obvious giving her relative age. She had blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders and even bangs. She wore a bright blue dress with a white ribbon at the center of the neckline and what appears to be a golden colored brooch at the center of it. It had a white belt looped around the waistline. A bright blue headband decorated with a sunflower pattern adorned her head, and a bluish white bracelet on her right wrist. A pair of ankle length, white socks and blue shoes covered her feet. But what was the strangest thing about her were the black linings going from her eye all the way down her face. One on each side of her face.

That wasn't the only thing that was weird. There was a mysterious red book lying right next to her.

"What's this?" Ed picked it up, giving it an inquisitive and puzzling once over. It was a book he has never seen before. Definitely not in any libraries he'd been to. It would've remembered a book with an odd X shaped pattern on the cover. He flipped through the book to see that it was written in an unfamiliar language that was definitely not Amestrian. Was it from foreign land? Maybe Creta or Drachma? Was this girl a foreigner? Well, she was a _long_ way from home.

"Ed! Would you stop staring at that book, and help me?" Al cried out in slight annoyance.

Edward closed the book, and put it away. He would look at it more later. He was damn well curious.

"What should we do, brother?" the suit of armor asked frantically. "We can't just leave her here. She'll die."

"You can't carry her, Al," the elder brother informed him when he reached for the girl. "Metal conducts heat. You'll burn her up."

"What should we do?"

Here. Give her to me." Ed shredded away his red coat and wrapped it around the small girl to protect her from the heat. Once that was done, he tied the sleeves tightly around his waist, carrying the child on his back and making sure she was secure. He could feel how hot her body was, and he wondered how long she was passed out in the desert for her to become this hot? She was practically burning! Who leaves a kid to burn to death in the middle of a desert?!

* * *

Her body felt cool. Nice and refreshing. So different than the unbearing heat that was thrashing upon her before she passed out from hunger and dehydration. It felt so nice. She giggled in happiness at how cool her body felt.

Her face scrunched in confusion when someone poked it. Who was it? Who's touching? She hears a voice calling out to her, but… she doesn't remember who it belonged to. When she tries to picture it, everything comes up blank. Empty. Nothing comes up. There was an all around white void of nothingness. She couldn't recall...anyone. Not just the strange voice. But also no family or friends. Even the faces of her _own_ parents remained lost.

Why? Why couldn't she remember anything? Who...was she anyway?

Maybe the person calling out to her would know who she is.

The girl's eyes, at last, fluttered open. Everything was kinda blurry for a moment. Her vision still needed time to adjust to her surroundings.

"Oh? You're awake!"

The girl shrieked, and nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected, hollow sounding voice.

"I'm sorry! Don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you," the same voice said, apologetically.

The young blonde calmed down somewhat. Her vision was finally cleared, so she could see what appeared to be a...a giant robot! And a blonde guy standing a few feet behind the metal monster.

She glanced around seeing that she was no longer in the desert, but in a small room with two beds and she was currently laying on one of them. She gazed back at the two boys, obviously.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's mama and papa?" she asked in rapid fire and a little scared. She was in an unknown place with strange people. Of course, she was a little frightened.

"Just calm down," the armor replied gently, throwing his hands up in a non threatening gesture. "We found you collapsed in the desert. Do you know where you came from or who your parents? They must be so worried. Do your parents live around here?"

Her mama and papa? ...Nothing came up. Her mind was blank. Tears began to swell in the corner of her eyes. Why couldn't she remember her mama and papa?

"Hey, don't cry! We'll take you to your parents. Just tell us their names or what they look like."

"...I...I don't know," she finally answered, her tone shaky. There were small streams of tears running down her face. "I...don't remember...mama and papa!"

The boys shared a sympathetic look. A lost kid with amnesia? That's not good.

"What's your name, kid?" the blonde one finally spoke for the first time.

The girl looked up, tearfully. "Zela Bell."

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of this first/introductory chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it! There's something I forgot to mention early. Get ready for a whole lot of OCs. All the demons of Gash Bell are going to remain the same, but not their human partner. In other words, there will be Kachome, Umagon, Koruru, Brago, Zeon, etc. featured here, but no Kiyomaro, Megumi, Dufort, Dr. Riddles, Sherry or any of their original canon human partners. None of the human partners of the regular Gash Bell canon would be included. All demon partners would be complete OCs since this a different world and all and not an anime/fantasy version of the real world. However, if you think that any of the FMA characters should have a demon partner (besides the obvious), let me know. Oh, and some demons may be genderbent, so keep an eye on that. Why? Because I feel like it. Brings something new and different dynamic.**

**Well, like and review, please!)**


End file.
